Mal
Mal[http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Descendants#Cast The cast of Descendants.] is one of the main characters of the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. She is also one of the villains, and at the same time, the daughter of Maleficent, one of Disney's biggest villains. She was imprisoned on a forbidden island with the other villains, sidekicks, evil stepmothers and stepsisters. She is offered a chance at redemption by Ben, the benevolent son of Belle and the Beast. A born leader, Mal is in charge of carrying out the evil of his mother plan to steal the magic wand Fairy Godmother. She's smart, edgy, artistic, and their ability to cast spells causes it to be both popular and feared by teenagers in Auradon. Mal is portrayed by Dove Cameron History Mal is the daughter of Maleficent, the most infamous of the Disney villains. Mal was born and raised on the isle of the lost, along with her mother, best friends, and their parents. One evening, Mal dreamt of being in Auradon on the edge of a beautiful lake with the soon-to-be-king Ben (to whom she did not know yet). She doesn't do well but except for Advance Evil Schemes and Nasty Tricks taught by Lady Tremaine. For her Ultimate Scheme project, she chose to humiliate Evie in which she failed. She (along with Jay, Evie and Carlos) was forced to go on a mission to get Maleficent's staff on the Forbidden Fortress on a small island outside of what the people is called "Nowhere" when Diablo was re-animated when Carlos' machine punch a hole in the dome. '----BEYOND THIS POINT ARE SPOILERS---- You have been warned.' Still trying to follow her mother's footstep, Mal was shocked when she learned that she will be going to Auradon Prep. Upon arrival, he was greeted with Ben whom she shared an awkward look in the eye. He became good friend with Jane (Fairy Godmother's daughter), Lonnie (Fa Mulan's daughter) and a handful of other princesses when she cast a spell to them to have a great hair only to be taken away when Jane went against her and insult her. To get close to the ceremony and to the wand, he made a love spell to make her fall in love with her and it was successful. She was asked to a date by Ben where she fell in love with him only to realize later on that the spell washed off when he swam the lake. This is where she realized that she has good on her. On the day of the ceremony, Jane grabbed the wand from her mother and cast a spell of which she didn't not know would break the barrier in the Isle of the Lost. Mal took the wand off Jane and everyone was shocked and afraid of what she might do with the wand and Ben was trying to stop from doing something bad and this when she finally realized that she wants to listen to her heart and to be good and to be with Ben. Then Maleficent came. Unbeknownst to Mal and everyone, Maleficent was faking of not having powers when she command her daughter to turn over the wand to her but Mal threw it to the fairy godmother but she was too late and Maleficent froze everyone but except the four of them. After an emotional confrontation between Mal and her mother about how she is not asking what she really wanted in life. She commanded the wand to get away from her mother's clutches and Mal and her mother did a deadly stare off with Maleficent defeated by her daughter's goodness in her heart. Her mother was shrink down to a small size, the size of the only goodness left in her. At the palace, the whole gang sang and dance. On top of the castle, Mal and Ben was about to kiss when they were interrupted by the beautiful fireworks above them. Mal turned to the camera and says "You didn't think it's the end of the story, did you?" and her eyes glow green and the movie end. Personality Mal is a natural born leader. She enjoys drawing and casting spells (but only as needed). She wants to be just like her mother: pure evil. Although, Mal does have a compassionate side to her, which she reveals in the Isle of the Lost prequel when she saves Evie from sleeping 1000 years. Mal is also vengeful, a trait she inherited from her mother, and she does not forgive easily. She finds beautiful surroundings to be horrid, but sometimes wonders what life would be like outside of the island. Mal is quite a loner as well, preferring to sit alone in class. She loves coming up with evil plans, and is the most feared at school because of her reputation. Mal often finds herself wanting to prove herself to her mother, but ends up disappointing her instead. Mal is smart, sneaky, artistic and at times ruthless. Appearance Mal is described as a pretty girl (beautiful by Prince Ben) with dark purple hair that reaches just past her shoulders, which she usually wears out. She has green eyes and is medium height (1.59m.) Like her hair, she mostly wears dark purple or light purple she changes through out the movie. about *She is the narrator of the movie. *She's the daughter of Maleficent the Leader of the Disney Villains *She mostly wears purple. *Falls in love with Ben, later in the movie. *Her father's name is unknown, but he is mentioned in the Isle of the Lost prequel and is described as weak and pathetic by Maleficent. *She and Jay have been good friends for a while and she thinks of him as a brother. *She considers Evie a sister. *Mal is great at drawing Mal's gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Descendants Category:Fairies Category:New generation